V-Rock
V-Rock is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The station is a rock station, primarily playing hard rock and heavy metal. In GTA Vice City, V-Rock is one of two radio stations to feature original material written and recorded especially for the game, in the form of two songs by the fictitious band Love Fist. The other station to feature original material is Radio Espantoso. Description In 1984, the setting of GTA Vice City Stories, the station was based in , and was co-hosted by Couzin Ed and station "intern" Lazlow. By 1986, the setting of GTA Vice City, the station had relocated to Vice City and Lazlow is now the sole DJ following Couzin Ed's dismissal. At that point, Lazlow claims that V-Rock has been on the air for 75 years. The station's promos often included derogatory comparisons to other stations, mocking the synthesizer-based music played by its competitors while stating that "real men" only listen to the rock music that V-Rock plays. The station's mascot is a vulture, as can be seen in the station's logo. Lazlow would often complain that the bird "got more air time than he did". The station was officially endorsed by contemporary rock artists, including Jezz Torrent of Love Fist, who can regularly be heard in V-Rock's promos. The station also operated a studio adjacent to its Vice City headquarters, which would often be used by Love Fist for their recording sessions. V-Rock also features call-ins from members of the public. The three callers featured in GTA Vice City are Couzin Ed, who vents his anger at Lazlow for "stealing" his job, Mitch Baker, who berates the station because he considers it plays "girl's music", and a man who refers to himself as "Snow Dog". The phone line is also used in GTA Vice City Stories, although in this instance the only caller is a man who insults Couzin Ed. The V-Rock Hotel in Las Venturas, San Andreas takes its name from the radio station and features the V-Rock logo prominently on its sign. Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' }} Gallery V-RockHotel-GTASA-exterior.jpg|The V-Rock Hotel in GTA San Andreas. VRock-SatinJacket-GTAO.png|V-Rock Satin Jacket in Grand Theft Auto Online. Videos ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Tracklist GTA Vice City - V-Rock Twisted Sister - "I Wanna Rock" GTA Vice City - V-Rock Mötley Crüe - "Too Young to Fall in Love" GTA Vice City - V-Rock Quiet Riot - "Cum On Feel the Noize" GTA Vice City - V-Rock The Cult - "She Sells Sanctuary" GTA Vice City - V-Rock Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark at the Moon" GTA Vice City - V-Rock Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" GTA Vice City - V-Rock Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes to Midnight" GTA Vice City - V-Rock Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" GTA Vice City - V-Rock Alcatrazz - "God Blessed Video" GTA Vice City - V-Rock Tesla - "Cumin' Atcha Live" GTA Vice City - V-Rock Autograph - "Turn Up the Radio" GTA Vice City - V-Rock Megadeth - "Peace Sells" GTA Vice City - V-Rock Anthrax - "Madhouse" GTA Vice City - V-Rock Slayer - "Raining Blood" GTA Vice City - V-Rock Judas Priest - "You've Got Another Thing Comin' " GTA Vice City - V-Rock Love Fist - "Fist Fury" GTA Vice City - V-Rock David Lee Roth - "Yankee Rose" Full radio GTA Vice City - V-Rock Full radio ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' Trivia General *On the V-Rock logo and the text on its billboards, the word "Rock" is written in the same font as the logo for heavy metal band . * , and are part of the "big four" bands. is the only of the four not to be featured on the station. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * 's " " is the first V-Rock's song that plays when one starts the game and tunes into V-Rock. * 's "God Blessed Video" and 's "Cumin' Atcha Live" play in Stadium Events at the Hyman Memorial Stadium. *The riff of 's " " can be heard if the player stands outside The Greasy Chopper before completing "Hog Tied". **Similarly, 's " " can be heard outside the bar before completing "Messing with the Man". *Lazlow quotes 's " " during Couzin Ed's phone-in, quoting the line "It's better to burn out than to fade away". This was the final line in 's suicide note when he committed suicide in 1994, and was also used in 's " ". *One of Lazlow's quotes is "I hope I die before I get old". This is a reference to 's " ", which features this line. *One of the V-Rock stingers contains the first few seconds of 's " ". This song was not actually released until 1993, some 7 years after Vice City is set. *This is the favorite radio of the Vice City Bikers. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * There's a V-Rock Hotel in Las Venturas, which could be a reference to the real life in . Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *A large portion of Couzin Ed's banter references the 1986 cult-documentary " ". *Couzin Ed also says "Comin' atcha live! The bitch is back...", a reference to 's "Cumin' Atcha Live", which is on the station's GTA Vice City playlist. 's " " is also a popular classic rock song, although it doesn't feature on either V-Rock playlist. *Couzin Ed makes a reference to the heavy metal mockumentary , saying "let's turn it up to 12", an obvious play on 11 being "one louder" than 10 on the guitar amplifier volume control in the film. *It is the favorite radio of the Vice City Bikers (alongside Vice City For Lovers) and the Vance Crime Family (alongside Vice City Public Radio). * 's " " was played in the trailer for the PlayStation 2 version of GTA Vice City Stories. Grand Theft Auto V * In Grand Theft Auto Online, it is possible to buy a jacket with the V-Rock logo on it as part of the Cunning Stunts update. See Also *It's Unleashed FM - a hard rock and alternative rock radio in GTA 1. *King 130.7 - a punk and hard rock radio in GTA 2. *Wave 103 - a new wave and post-punk radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *K-DST - a classic rock radio in GTA San Andreas that plays a song by .. *Radio X - an alternative rock and grunge radio in GTA San Andreas that plays a song by . *Liberty Rock Radio - a classic rock radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City that plays other songs by and . *Liberty City Hardcore - a hardcore radio in GTA IV and extreme metal in GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Radio Broker - an alternative rock radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Prairie Cartel - an alternative rock instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Tortoise - a post-rock instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Anvil - a heavy metal instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Vinewood Boulevard Radio - an alternative rock radio in GTA V. *Los Santos Rock Radio - a classic rock radio in GTA V that plays a song by . *Channel X - a punk and hardcore radio in GTA V. Navigation de:V-Rock es:V-Rock ru:V-Rock fi:V-Rock pl:V-Rock pt:V-Rock Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Images Needed